immortalchroniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
Tales of the Confederate
Tales of the Confederate is square one of the 'Empire' universe, featuring the immortal Admiral James Saturday. It is a continuation of the Nonzues series, and still retains many of its characters. After an event that displaced all of time, James must again hop out of retirement and combat the forces pitted against him. Things take a strange turn when a mysterious organization of believers start threatening them with annahilation. Ferid Jancic goes missing, taken by a car that disappears in midair. If James Saturday desires to bring an end to all this madness and rescue his closest friend, he has to do it with power, knowledge and swiftness. And so the Confederated universes begins. And so does the war that may bring all of existence to its knees. Characters James Q. Saturday - ex-mercenary, Admiral and founder of the Confederate Ferid Jancic - James' 'sidekick' and professional gunman Eric Sullivan - former Naval Ensign Amber Mitchell - ex-CIA woman who used to cover operations for Sullivan Jake McIntyre - special forces man with a strong sense of justice Victor/Vector McZeal - Turkish twin scientists in prison for unknown allegations Mikhail Golovastov - weapons engineer and police officer; the team's police contact Part One - Inception Introduction James' best friend Ferid Jancic has been kidnapped by a vanishing car. A mysterious group holds him ransom, but James isn't bothered. A third party is operating to collide two universes, which would turn the surviving chances of both to nil; but they do not know that, or just do not care. As James dives deeper into this tangled web, he realizes that he cannot do this on his own. And so he founds the Confedrate, the only hope for all of existence. And if he fails in stopping his foes, he will have to pay a heavy price that far outweighs his responsibilities. Storyline While in a meeting with Bainbridge Sirovsky, Ferid is kidnapped by terrorists and imprisoned in a non-existent prison cell. Before James can mount a rescue operation another threat calls from Italy. In Rome, he finds that someone has planted a nuke in the Colloseum. Upon finding the bomb, he discovers it is a phony and finds Sullivan mortally wounded and Amber incapacitated. Since the two were in no shape to fight, James recruits a new team, special forces Jake McIntyre, scientists Victor and Vector McZeal and weapons engineer. After a time they also gain the favour of Bainbridge. The new team chase down the bombers, but instead discovers the location of the prison. Failing to free their ally, they continue tracking the terrorists and finds that they were in league with an old rival of James': Jack Wallace Washington. Washington proceeds to detonate explosives at various famous landmarks simultaously and killing tens of thousands of civilians. From that point on Jack's group became the Union, as opposed to James' team, the Confederate. In an alternate universe, an unmarked factory begins its production of nuclear weapons. Outcome Jack Washington publicises his hatred for James, and effectively begins the Union. He begins mass producing weapons in an alternate universe. Part Two - Friction Introduction The imminent threat of the Union, led by Jack Washington, has demanded the attention of governments worldwide. The reason: they are attempting to mash two universes together. And with none but the Confederate standing in their way, the stakes are higher than ever, as James struggle to fight two battles at once; one with the Union and another with the Common Enemies. As the Confederate continues to grow, another group takes up the reins: the FCA. From an alternate universe, they have the same aim as the Confederate: to take down the CE, who have been a problem in their world. But Collin Specter sees the Confederate as a liability, and has his own plans for them, involving disbandment. James must now get the two to co-operate, before the alliance between the Union and the CE becomes too much to handle for either side. Storyline While battling a squadron of CE troopers attacking Capitol Hill, James meets